


Intervention

by bunnyfication



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Draco Malfoy is waiting for his father, and runs into a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Old, written for a prompt

A young boy is standing on a busy street, right next to the doorway of a shop. He is waiting for his father, who is late, and is growing slightly impatient. Draco shifts from one foot to the other, and sighs loudly. The passers-by do not care, and he huffs again, a frown marring his pale, sharp featured face. He glances at the doorway of the shop, and after looking for his father one more times steps furtively inside. He hunches himself a bit, but then remembering who he is (and because the shop appears empty), straightens his back.  
It's not like he doesn't have a right to be here.

Draco walks along a narrow murky hallway between shelves stuffed full of various objects. Some of them seem familiar, some do not, and he knows not to touch those...his father has taught him well after all.  
His eyes fall on a book, and he pulls it out, wrinkling his nose at the dusty pages. There is nothing particularly magical about this book to the casual observer, the black letters scribbling down the pages are nothing but ink...but there is still power in them. He senses it, and his eyes scan the incomprehensible words greedily.  
Some day.

"Excuse me." A clear voice says.

Draco does not jump...not much at least, but rather looks at the intruder haughtily. For a moment he thinks it's the shopkeeper, but the person looks too young, can't be more than assistant at best. Or more probably a patron just like himself.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly.

"I'd like a look at that book...if you don't mind." The stranger says calmly.

Draco almost contradicts him, but in the end just hands the book over. There is something unsettling about this man, something about the way his green eyes seem almost luminant even in the weak light filtering through the dirty window next to them. When he bends his face over the book, light hair falls into his face. The man's expression twists a bit while he reads the words, as thought finding them distasteful. There really is something off about his face...must be some kind of beautifying spell, no-one can be that good looking naturally, can they?

The man's eyes drift away from the book and he glances out of the window, maybe to the sweetshop next to it.  
Draco doesn't like being ignored.

"I was looking at that book first." He complains, his voice almost whining, though heäd never adnit to it.

The other one sighs and looks at him, seeming slightly irritated.  
"So? You didn't understand it anyway."

"Did too!" Draco splutters. How dare he!

The green eyed stranger shakes his head, and huffs.  
"Fine. In that case you shouldn't have been looking at it." He says dryly, and puts the book on a higher shelf.

Furious, Draco tries to reach for it, but falls short.  
He sees the man give a small start and follows where he is staring. It's Draco's wrist, the one where he sketched...oh. He lowers his hand and tugs the sleeve over the pattern drawn there.

The stranger looks at him coldly. The boy realizes the he is standing between him and the doorway.

"It's just ink." Draco hastens to say, trying not to sound defensive, and failing.

"Ah." The stranger says, frowning. "Do you know what it means?" He asks, almost offhand.

"No, I just saw it...in a book somewhere." Draco answers with a shrug.

The man bends towards him, not much, he's not that tall, but it brings his face closer to Draco. This close his eyes are the flaring green of a magic fire.  
"Let me tell you a few things about curses." he says.


End file.
